Just Ride: Adopted
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Clove McPhillips was always a loud girl. When she meets a sequence of unfortunate events during her sophomore year, she becomes distant to the world, but her friends were always there to support her. Clove meets a group of boys at the Mellark home and they instantly click. They teach her how to let go, to be free. When life gives you Cato Nielsen, you just ride... High school AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is adopted for Clovelyshannonigans and if you don't like what I do with it, let me know.**

_Previously on Just Ride_

"_Well, a few days ago, Cato and I kissed outside on the porch while you were sleeping." _

_"OHMYGOSH!"_

_"ANNIE"_

_"SOMEBODY HELP!"_

_'Scared now Clovely? You should be baby. Tell anyone else, and I'll rip your pretty little head off. Remember, I play with real body parts, not dolls.'_

Everything went in slow motion for them, Annie tumbling down the car to the hard concrete, the car driving off and everyone screaming and rushing towards her, Finnick leading them.

"Annie!" He screams picking her head up and lays it in his lap, both hands coming to the sides of her head, her eyes were open but lifeless, her arm was twisted in a strange way, her legs spread in a splits postion and Jackie was already calling 911. While all this was going on Clove was off to the side, her mouth open agape staring in the direction that the mysterious car had gone in. This was her fault. She's the reason that Annie will have this life threatening experience.

"They're on their way." Jackie informs them coming over to the group. Finnick was still in the same position he has been in for the past 10 minutes. Annie was beginning to drift off and they were trying to keep her from closing her eyes, fearing the worst. Finnick was rubbing her arms in hopes of keeping her warm. Prim and Rue were fully awake now, worried for their friend.

An ambulance finally arrived and to PMs came to Annie's aid.

"What happened?" One of them asks as the other puts a blanket on her shivering body.

"This car came out of nowhere and she was ran over, but she tumble off." Finnick informs him as they lift Annie onto a gurney. "She hit the ground REALLY hard, will she be okay?"

"It's really hard to tell right now, but one person can go with us to the hospital." They tell them lifting her into the ambulance and going to work.

"Go, Finnick." Pushes Katniss when he turns around to look at the group with pleading eyes. He quickly runs to the Ambulance and closes the doors just as the vehicle starts to go.

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

_Hi, Clove! I told you, body parts ARE my dolls. -X_

Clove looked up from her phone as they drove to the hospital. If it wasn't worse enough that she knew this was all her fault, she didn't exactly need whoever 'X' was to remind her.

"Clove," Cato says from next to her. "Who's X?"

"Guys we're here!" Thresh exclaims from the driver's seat. He throws the van doors open and everyone piles out.

"Saved by the Thresh." Cato grumbles getting out of the van.

"Cato," Clove stops him as they start to walk towards the hospital entrance, grabbing a hold of his large forearm. "You can't tell anyone what you saw. I will tell you everything, I promise."

"Okay, once we see Annie and everyone has calmed down." He tells her. "C'mon let's go see Annie."

"Okay," she says and walks to the receptionist.

"Annie Cresta." Peeta tells her. She looks at the group in agony. "What, is something the matter?"

"Well, she was rushed into immediate surgery." She informs them.

"So, she will be alright, right?" Peeta asks again.

"It isn't sure to tell, yet." She says and looks over at the waiting room. She points over in the waiting room, "Your friend is over there. He must really love her."

"Yeah, he must." Ryan says looking over at Finnick. He leaning forward in an uncomfortable plastic chair and his head was in his hands, he was visibly shaking. All his friends rush over to him in comfort. Prim and Rue sit in chairs, giving them space and trying to get some more sleep. Ryan and Johanna sit on next to him, being his best friends and knowing him the longest. Cato, Clove, Peeta and Madge sat on the floor and watched and listened. The rest were surrounding Finnick.

"She has a broken leg and arm; they also might have to remove her spline." He practically choked on the tears he had been holding back. "They, think she'll be fine but aren't sure. She was rushed to emergency surgery."

"I'm sure she'll fine, Finn." Madge assures him, she had known Annie for since they were 3 and Annie moved to Madge's neighborhood. The two girls had hit it off right away and have been best friends ever since. "Annie's a fighter."

"I know… it's just that, she means a lot to me." He answers and everyone is confused by this statement. "We've gotten pretty close."

"We noticed," Katniss mumbles and everyone turns to glare at her. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Finnick mumbles. They all wait in the waiting rooms for what felt like years before a doctor comes out from a mysterious room wearing scrubs and pulling down a face mask.

"Annie Cresta's family?" he asks to the tired teenagers, but when the words 'Annie' and 'Cresta' comes up, he is out of the plastic chair and in the doctor's face asking how she's doing. "She will be fine, for now. She is just going to have to take it easy for a pretty long time. Since the injuries are major, it will take a lot longer for her to heal."

"I already called her mom and dad, so when they make it here, could you tell them. I am not the best student and have the attention span of a squirrel."

"Amen." Gale praises, earning a glare from his friends.

"Anyways, can we see her?" he asks, desperate to see the girl he had grown fairly fond of.

"Are you family?" the doctor asks and Finnick sighs.

"No." He whines. "I'm just a really desperate guy trying to get a decent girl like her to actually kind of like me."

"Go ahead." The doctor smiles. He remembers when his high school sweetheart he had chased down for over 2 years actually said yes when he purposed. He nods his head to the left, "Room 309."

"Thank you so much!" Finnick exclaims before he ran down the hallway until he got to the door that said 309. When he opened the door he got a glimpse of the worst thing that could happen. Annie's eyes were closed.

X laughed as she saw the group of friends rush into the hospital. He or she wasn't sure if Annie would be okay, but one thing was for sure. Annie isn't going to be the only one.

"Clove?" a voice calls from the hallway. It was Cato. "Hey, what's up?"

"I don't know." She says as he sits next to her on the hard waiting room. "I can't get rid of it."

"It?" he asks leaning against the chair. "Oh, X."

"Yeah," Clove breathes out. "I deceived it and this is what happened."

"It's not your fault." He tries.

"Really, because if this was all an accident the person driving the car would probably have stopped, and if they were stupid and texting while driving, the person would've at least have gotten out of the car to see if she was okay." She finishes and Cato sighs.

"You have a point there." He sighs and leans his head against the chair. "Well, do you want to talk about it? I won't make you if you don't want to."

"You make it really hard to hate you." She sighs. "Do you know that?"

"I try," he smiles and turns to her. "So, is that a no on telling me?"

"I can tell you." She tells him. "X is threating me. He or she is watching everything I do, threating me. You can't tell anyone though."

"I won't." h promises throwing an arm around her shoulder. She coils into his side with her head on his shoulder. He strokes her back and holds her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"You are such a good liar." She sniffles and Cato laughs. "You're amazing."

"I know." Cato laughs and Clove breaths out.

"Guys?" a voice brings them out of their world, Peeta. "We can her now."

"Thanks, Peeta." Clove says pulling away from Cato. "Let's go."

"Okay." He says helping her up and they start to follow Peeta down the hall. Once they get to Annie's room, Clove is surprised at the condition Annie. She was just like she was when she got hit, laughing at something that Finnick said. "Hey Ann."

"Hey guys." She greets looking at them with a bright smile.

"You seem happy." Clove says. "Considering the events of today."

"Well, it's not all bad." Annie says with a small smile. "The doctor told me that the damage done to my spline was so bad that they had to remove it and at first I thought that it was a terrible thing, and then I thought I will be so flexible."

"Annie, the spline is a vital organ." Clove tells her with a small smile. Annie gets a look on her face that is a cross between smelling something funny and that she thought that she was right. "You're thinking of the spine."

"Of, that makes SO much more sense." She smiles. She seems a lot ditsier than normal to Cato and Clove, so they turn to Finnick for help.

"The doctors gave her that medicine that they give the women in labor," he tells them. "They said that she would be really loopy but when it wears off she'll be in a lot of pain if it doesn't temporarily heal."

"That is such a big word." Annie says with a confused expression.

"What? Temporarily?" he asks her.

"No! Heal, dummy." She looks at him with a duh expression. Finnick nods and gives her a small smile, standing.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. You guys want anything?"

"I'll just come with you." Cato says. "Do you want anything, Clove?"

"No thanks. I'll just keep Annie here company." She smiles wanting to take the opportunity to talk about the events that ended them up in the hospital. Once they are out of the hospital room, Clove turns to Annie; who is playing with a lock of her very dark red hair. "Hey Annie, how you doin'?"

"I'm terrific," she answers, throwing her hands in the air in emphasis. "What's up buttercup?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Drama. Morning runs. Tryingtofindoutwhoranyouovertoday." She says the end part so fast that Annie can barely understand it. "Annie, do you remember anything that happened, you know, when you got ran over, tonight?"

"I was laughing at something that Finnick was saying and the next thing that happened was that I was being whisked off the hospital.

"Annie, are you lucid or was that just what Finnick told you?" Clove asks.

"It's what Finnick told me." She told her with a smile and Clove sighs.

"Awesome, thanks anyway Ann."

"I thought my name was Annie." The confused look on her face was replaced with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, Annie." Clove suggests, pushing Annie down onto the pillow. As her head hit the soft, feathery pillow, Annie slipped into unconisous. Clove silently steps out of the room and pulls the door shut.

"Finnick, you alright man?" Ryan asks his friend as they sit in the cafeteria with the rest of the friends. Finnick was sat at the middle of the table in between Ryan and Cato, playing with his ham sandwich with a hand set under his chin. "You've barley even ate any of your sandwich."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lies. Ryan decides to just let it go, but Finnick decides to just let it all out. "I just feel like it was my fault that she was hit. She stopped walking and if I hadn't made her laugh, she would have been out of the way."

"Yeah, and then Jackie would have been run over." He retorts tilting his head towards Jackie who was sleeping with her head on Marvel's shoulder. "Then somebody would have still been run over. It isn't your fault Annie is in the hospital."

"I guess you're sort of right." Finnick mutters.

"When am I not?" Ryan asks, with a shy smile and Finnick responds with a fake laugh and a punch to the arm.

Around twelve o' clock at night everyone decided to let Finnick stay and they would come back in the morning to take him back to the beach house to shower. So, they all piled into the van with Thresh driving and Peeta in the front, Cato, Clove and Ryan in the middle and Katniss, Gale, Madge and Johanna in the back, Katniss sitting on Gale's lap. Jackie and Marvel had taken the car since there wasn't any room. They took Prim and Rue, who were sleeping, with them.

Along the ride Clove had fallen asleep with her head on Cato's shoulder; Cato had his large arm across her shoulders. Madge was also asleep, along with Katniss.

The ride was long and felt like it was a century before they had gotten back to the beach house. When they were in the house Jackie and Marvel were asleep on the love seat and Prim and Rue were laying opposite of each other watching 'The Avengers'; trying to stay awake.

"Hey, little duck." Katniss greets when they got fully into the house. She slowly made her way over to her and sitting on the edge of the couch, hugging her in a side hug. Prim hugs her beck by the waist and nuzzles her face into Katniss's neck. "We might have to reschedule that sister day until we know for sure that Annie is going to be okay. Is that okay with you?"

"I get it, it's fine." She answers, muffled because of her face being nuzzled into her older sister's neck.

"I'm gonna go to bed, okay? Don't stay up too late; we're going back to the hospital in the morning." Katniss warns getting up and walking over to her tall, muscular boyfriend; who was waiting for her in the doorway. Katniss doesn't miss the longing look that Madge has on her face when they walk by her. This leaves her very confused but she leaves it alone, too tired to question the blonde.

The rest of the night, Katniss thinks about this. Maybe Gale and her don't belong together, she hasn't been feeling that spark at all. She has also noticed that Gale has been very distant lately. She decides to leave it at that and finally go to sleep.

**So that was the very first chapter of the adopted story, I hope that it was good it took me more than a week to just write it. I hope you all who read the story liked it and I put some of the couple that I like in there. The couples will probably start to form in the next few chapters. Just so you know I will NOT kill anyone off, I am not J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins and will not kill off the favorite characters. **

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. **

**~Lauren**


	2. Car Accident

_Previously on Just Ride_

"_Clove," Cato says from next to her. "Who's X?"_

_Hi, Clove! I told you, body parts ARE my dolls. -X_

"_Cato, you can't tell anyone what you saw. I will tell you everything, I promise."_

"_She has a broken leg and arm; they also might have to remove her spline."_

"_X is threatening g me. He or she is watching everything I do. You can't tell anyone though."_

"_You make it so hard to hate you."_

Annie woke to the loud snoring of one Finnick Odair, she had a massive headache and the noise coming from his mouth was not helping at all. She picks her head up and looks at him, a glare dead set on him. This was the first time she's woken up and she wasn't jacked up on crazy medicine, it was also the first time she's ever seen Finnick asleep. She had to admit that he was adorable even when he was asleep, with his head lying in the crook of his elbow on her hospital bed, his mouth agape at a strange angle. Although, he was still giving her a migraine with his constant snoring so she reaches behind him for one of the pillows that had sat behind her all night, with her good hand that wasn't broken and threw it perfectly at his head. Not only did it make him wake up but it also made him fall out of the hard, uncomfortable chair. If she didn't have a headache, she would be laughing at him, but she does so she just smiles slightly and leans her head on the pillow supporting her head.

"Ha-ha, so funny Annie," Finnick says with a raspy voice, standing from the floor. "You should grow up to be a comedian."

"I know right." She smiles with an equally raspy voice. They sit there a while, it's silent until she asks him, "Did you call my mom and dad?"

"Yeah, they couldn't leave until this morning, they'll be here any minute." He answers.

"I'm sure," she says, "They do have two two-year-olds to keep track of."

"Lucky," he whines. "I'm an only child."

"I'd rather be an only child." Annie says with a smile. "You wouldn't believe how many weekends have been taken away from me because I have had to babysit my brothers."

"Well, it's better than having nobody to tell my deepest darkest secrets to."

"I've got time." She insists patting the sit next to her on the bed. He obeys and faces her, his legs crisscrossed. "Spit it out."

"Well, there's this girl. She's really… special." He says hesitantly. "And I'm thinking about asking her out, but she just got hurt really badly."

"Well, what's she like?" Annie asks him playing with a piece of her brown hair.

"She's really nice, and she is a great swimmer, except for when I had to save from drowning. She is also kind of a klutz." He tells her with a small smile. "She also is super sweet, except she has a really big sassy side and at the beginning of the summer we didn't get along at all. Now I feel like she could be the one I think of when I die."

"That is so sweet; you should really ask her out on a date." Annie says, completely oblivious to the fact that the girl he is talking about is her.

"Okay, Annie will you go out with me?" Annie's jaw drops. Finnick leans closer to her, and cups a hand on her cheek, leaning in. Annie closes her eyes and closes her mouth, letting Finnick's mouth cover hers in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. When they pull apart they lean their foreheads together.

"That was a yes by the way." She tells him with a small smile. He laughs and pecks her lips, leaning back and looking into Annie's eyes. She leans back too and holds one of his hands with his. He lies down next to her and pulls out his iPhone putting his arm around her shoulder and pressing the camera app, taking a picture of him and Annie. He looks over at her and kisses her temple. They lie there for a while he plays with the settings on his phone. Her head lay on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders. That's how they stayed until a knock on the door interrupted them.

Clove sighs piling some fruit onto her plate. They were making her eat now. Like, Cato made her get up and get some food. As she put some strawberries on her plate, her stomach started doing flips and turns on her. She sets the plate down and ran to the bathroom.

So she sits at the toilet, heaving over it, her stomach feeling like its on fire. She's already puked once and it was just terrible for her. A flash goes off and she quickly looks up, just as the culprit is running away and all she sees is golden, wavy and full hair. She sighs once more and leans against the wall.

"Clove?" she hears. She sits up and quickly wipes her mouth and stands, washing her hands. Not long after she was at the sink a knock on the door erupted. "Clove, are you in there?"

"Yeah," she sniffs and goes to the door. When she opens it, Cato stands at the door with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asks pulling her out of the bathroom and into the living room where everyone else was. She nods and sits down on the couch. Cato hands her a bottle of water and sits next to her, making sure that she drinks the water.

"So, when are we going to see Annie?" Johanna asks with a yawn.

"We could go right now." Madge suggested throwing the keys to Thresh. He nods and goes to start up the car.

"I literally just sat down though." Katniss whines. Gale laughs, stands and picks her up. "Gale!"

"At least someone cares." Madge grumbles, but only Katniss heard her. She shakes her head and makes her way to the car, grabbing the keys on the way there.

"I'm going to ride with Madge." She tells gale, getting down and going over to the red car. She opens the door to see Madge waiting patiently in the driver's seat. "Hey."

"Hi." The blonde sighs and starts the car.

"Are you mad at me?" Katniss asks her after a few moments of driving.

"No," Madge lies. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Um… because you know, I'm dating Gale." Katniss says and Madge sighs and over to the side of the road. "What?"

"Why would I be mad that you're dating Gale?" she asks her friend. Katniss shrugs and leans back in the seat. "Katniss… I like Gale like that, but I'm not going to try to break you two up. I'm not like that, but I just don't really think you two are cute together. Peeta? Defiantly, but Gale. Forget it."

"Wait so you think I should break up with Gale?" Katniss asks as Madge pulls back onto the highway.

"That is not what I said at a-hhhhh!" she is about to finish her sentence when a car collided with the driver's side. Madge's side.

Clove's phone beeped on the way to the hospital, signaling that she got a text. She lifts her head from Cato's arm and looks at her phone.

_Hi Clove. Long time, no scare. Well, I just wanted to say how sorry I am to hear about you friends._

_~X_

She looks up at Cato who has by now read the message. They both wear confused but scared expressions.

**A/N: I am so glad this chapter is over. I hope you liked it. Don't worry I am not a famous author that would kill anyone off. But there will be some Gadge in the next chapter.**

**~Lauren**


	3. You Did What?

**A/N: Read the A/N**

_Previously on Just Ride_

_Hi Clove. Long time, no scare. Well, I just wanted to say how sorry I am to hear about you friends._

_~X _

_Annie closes her eyes and closes her mouth, letting Finnick's mouth cover hers in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. _

_A flash goes off and she quickly looks up, just as the culprit is running away and all she sees is golden, wavy and full hair._

_She is about to finish her sentence when a car collided with the driver's side. Madge's side._

"Guys is there any way that we could speed up a little?" Clove asks. The text could have meant anything.

"Clove I'm at the very top of the speed limit and I don't feel like getting pulled over for wanting to visit a friend in the hospital." Thresh tells her.

"What's the matter Clove?" Jackie asks with a slight yawn.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to see how Annie's doing." She lies, and Cato gives her a sarcastic thumbs up. She punches him and says, "Shut up."

"Okay we're here, everyone. Get out of my car." Thresh says with a fake smile.

"Wait." Gale says as his phone goes off. "Hello…. Are you okay?... what?... We're at the hospital right now… Kat you need to calm down.'

"What's the matter?" Prim asks when Gale hangs up. "Is Katniss okay?"

"Katniss is fine." He turns to the rest of the group. "But Madge isn't."

"What?" Clove exclaims. Gale looks over the group at the ambulance approaching the hospital. They all make their way towards it when it finally stopped and the doors flew open, two medics bringing a gurney with a petite blonde on it. Her eyes were closed. "C'mon guys."

"Clove!" Cato stops her by grabbing her elbow. He makes sure that no one can hear them when they start to walk to the hospital. "So you think this is what 'X' meant about, 'Sorry about your friend'?"

"I'll bet you money on it." She shrugs and keeps walking.

"Clove, what happened this morning?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, rubbing her hands together.

"You know what I mean. I went into the kitchen and I saw a broken plate and dry heaving from the kitchen and then you lied to me. What the matter, clove?" he asks.

"I threw up this morning." She confesses with a small shrug. Cato stops her once more.

"You're sick?" he asks. "Why didn't you tell someone this morning?"

"Because I didn't want to worry… anyone." She says pausing at the end. Cato's eyebrows raise and he looks at her, concerned.

"C'mon, we should get you inside." He tells her rushing her inside. "Sit down."

"Okay." She obeys not wanting to fight with him in public. She sits next Prim and curls into the chair, closing her eyes.

"How's Madge?" Cato asks sitting next to Clove. Peeta speaks for everyone.

"She's going to be fine. They're sure of that." He says. "She's going to be in a coma though. They don't know how long."

"What happened?" Clove asks.

"She and I stopped to talk and we were on the side of the highway and when she got ready to get back on the road, a car hit us and only her side. I was fine but she got a case of mild whiplash and a broken arm. Plus the fact that she has cuts from all the broken window glass." Katniss tells him from her seat next to Gale. "I feel terrible."

"It's not your fault, Kat." Clove says sincerely. Katniss nods and leans her head on the wall behind her. "Did someone call her dad?"

"I did, right when the ambulance showed up." Katniss said.

"Two down only eight to go." X told her fellow accomplice.

"What do you mean 'only'? We still have a lot of work to do, idiot." The other told her.

"Whatever, that bitch won't know what's coming for her." She laughs.

"She looks horrible." A voice says.

"Shut up, Johanna." Another said.

"Make me, Marvel." Johanna said.

"Guys, shut up I think she's waking up." Yet another said. Madge groaned and sat up. She saw 4 people in the room, Johanna, Marvel, Gale and Katniss. Katniss was sitting on the bed, Gale was in the chair across from the bed, Johanna was sitting on the window seal, and Marvel was picking at his finger nails in the seat next to Marvel.

"Oh my god! You're okay!" Katniss exclaims and embraces her. Madge gently wraps her good arm around her worried friend. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine Kat." Madge insists as Katniss let's go. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a couple hours." Marvel mumbles. Madge nods and lays back.

"Your dad's on his way too." She nods once more.

"Where's everyone else?" She asks.

"Either in the waiting room or with Annie." Gale tells her. "Any more questions?"

"One. What happened?"

"We stopped on the side of the road to have that chat and then when you started to get on the road again a car came out of the blue and hit us. But they only hit your side." Madge frowns but nods and leans back on the pillows. She looks over and sees her phone on the table next to her. "Could you hand me my phone, Jo?"

"Yeah," she answers and walks to the side table. Her phone's on the end so Johanna doesn't complain and tell her to get it herself.

Madge unlocks it and sees that she has two new messages. One is from her dad and another is from an unknown number. She opens the unknown number first.

_So sorry that I had to do that Madgey, but it was the only way to keep Clove's mouth shut. _

_~X_

Katniss pulls Gale by his hand into the hallway with a sigh.

"Catnip what's the matter?" he asks rubbing her arm softly.

"I think we need to take a break, Gale." She says softly, but loud enough that gale hears her.

"What?" he exclaims stepping back and taking his hand off of her. "What's the matter, Katniss? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's me." She tells him and he quirks his eyebrow at her. "That was so cliché."

"What's this about Katniss?" he asks her.

"Look, I've been think that maybe we made a mistake. Maybe we're better we're better off being more like siblings instead of a couple." She tells him and leans against the wall.

"Is this also about Madge?" He asks. "Is it about Peeta? Katniss?"

"Yes okay!" She exclaims, the tears are flowing now. "It's never felt right between you and me. You're way more of the brother I never got to have."

"Katniss, calm down." he tries when she starts to hypervenalte. He gets her to sit down and take deep breathes. "So, you want to break up?"

"Yeah." She says shortly. He nods and stands. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I think I will just give you some space." He tells her and starts to walk away. Katniss sighs and stands, making her way to Annie's room, but is stopped by a buzz in her pocket. She stops and looks at the text she just received.

_Poor Katniss, I guess that we can't trust all our friends after all. Huh?_

_~X_

_Wow, clove is your life just falling apart or what? _

_~X_

Clove sighs and puts her phone in her back pocket. She grabs Cato by the arm and pulls him into a deserted hallway. He looks at her confused but then she shows him the text.

"This is getting out of hand." She tells him putting her phone back into her pocket. He nods and slides down the wall. She quickly joins.

"Do you have any clue as to this is?" she shakes her head but then thinks back to this morning, all she saw was a flash of light and blonde hair.

"Well, this morning, somebody took my picture and all I saw was blonde hair. It was long and you could tell that it was a girl's." she told him.

"Do you know anyone with blonde hair? Besides me of course." She thinks for a moment.

"I know six, but two of them are Peeta and Madge." She tells him looking at him. "Their names are Delly Cartwright, Glimmer Houston, Cashmere Smythe, and Gloss Smythe. But Delly is way too sweet to hold a grudge."

"So it's either Glimmer, Cashmere or Gloss." Cato says.

"Glimmer and I used to be best friends but then we became mortal enemies." Clove tells him.

_~Flashback~_

_Glimmer and Clove waved to the hottest guy in the 9__th__ grade, Titus Houston. He waved and smiled and walked towards them. _

"_What's up Clove?" he greets, completely ignoring the fact that Glimmer was right behind her. _

"_Not much," she smiles and twirls her hair around her index finger. Glimmer stands behind her with her mouth hung over._

"_Hi, Titus." She says with a smile on her make up filled face. _

"_Hi." Titus says barley looking up at her. "So, Clove I was thinking that maybe we could go see that new Ashton Kutcher movie tonight." _

"_Like on a date?" he nods. "Okay, yeah that would awesome."_

"_Great, I'll pick you up at say, seven thirty?" she nods. "Awesome, see you tonight, Clove."_

"_Bye." Clove whispers. She turns to glimmer and smiles but it fades when she sees that Glimmer is glaring at her. _**(A/N Wow that's a mouth full) **_"What?" _

"_How could you do that to me?" She explodes. _**(A/N Not literally)**_ "You know I have liked Titus before school even started. You know that I have been dyeing for him to ask me out for ages now." _

"_Well, I'm sorry but he asked me out. I'm sorry if he doesn't like you but that isn't my problem." Clove says as she stacks her books into her locker. _

"_You'll regret this Clove, you will." _

_~End of Flashback~_

"We were mortal enemies after that." Clove tells Cato. "She got all the boys and I got all the grades."

"So she is a big possibility?" He asks her.

"Yeah, a really big chance actually." Clove sighs and holds her head in her hands. Cato rubs her back soothingly.

"it will be okay."

"How do you know that? How do I know that more of my friends are going to be put in the hospital again? How do I know that you're going to be okay?" She cries and cries and cries not loudly but she did make a scene.

"Go on with your lives. What you have never seen a teenage girl cry before?" He told the doctors who had stopped to stare at them. "Clove it's going to be fine and I know that because you're Clove."

"That means nothing." She sniffs. "That just means that I mess everything up."

"No it means that you are amazing, smart and incredibly beautiful." She looks up and realizes that they're only a couple inches away from each other's lips.

"You really mean that?" she whispers inching just a little bit closer to him, hoping that she could finally get that kiss. "You aren't just saying that because you're trying to cheer me up?"

"No." He closes the gap between them. Their lips move in sync and her hands come up to his neck and his hands find her waist, pulling her towards him. When they both need air they pull apart, they lean their foreheads together. Clove smiles at him and he smiles back. "I wouldn't lie to you about being beautiful."

"You make it hard to hate you." She sighs scooting closer to him. "I guess that now we are in this together, right?"

"Together." He confirms, pecking her lips and standing, pulling clove up with him. "c'mon, let's go see Madge."

"Fine." She mumbles, wrapping her arms around his torso and walking with him. "What do you think will happen?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I mean, X is going to be up against two instead of one." She says looking up at him.

"You got that right, Clover!"

"Annie, I think that it's time that we take you home." Mrs. Cresta tells Annie.

"Wait, what?" Annie asked.

"Well, it's clear that this is way too dangerous here. So, we should take you home where it is safe." She answers.

"What are you talking about?" Annie asks her. "My friends will take care of me. Right?"

"I know. But still, you have a broken leg and sprained hand." Mr. Cresta says. "I don't think this is the best environment to be in in your condition?"

"I'm fine dad. My friends will take care of me." She turns to Finnick. "Right, Finn?"

"Of course." He tells her, giving her hand a small squeeze. "You have nothing to worry about Mr. and Mrs. Cresta. Annie is in good hands."

"Who was she with when that car hit her?" Mrs. Cresta asks. "You and all of your irresponsible little friends. How can I trust that none of this will happen again, can you give me that answer Finley?"

"Mrs. Cresta with all due respect, Annie is 16 and will be 17 in August, I think she can make decisions on her own." He says. "And it's Finnick."

"Excuse me?" Helen stands and walks over to Finnick. "Do you have kids? No you don't. I have four. Two daughters and two twin boys, I think I know what I am doing."

"Helen, let's just leave it up to Annie okay?" Her dad suggested, not wanting to have security come pull his wife of a teenage boy. "Annie, you can just stay here and we'll come visit you. Get better, sweetheart."

"Thanks Daddy." She mumbles as he kisses her forehead and leads his wife and two sons out of the room. They yell a goodbye as they leave.

**A/N: Oh my gosh seriously, it took at least a week and I am so sorry for not updateing sooner, school just started and I have had band practice and for anyone who has already read my story High School Sucks, you know that I suck at updating so, I have actually done very well with updating this story. So, be proud that you have this story being updated. **

**I already know that I am going to be doing a sequel and everyone is going to know who X is and some people have guessed it over PM. And just to let you know, I will be breaking even more couples up. But I will be posting probably like three or two chapters and then I will end this one and start on the sequel. So, that means that I need Titles. So PM me comment. Anything. Just let me know what you think. I have gotten so much feedback and I hope that it continues. **

**Five Reviews= A new chapter.**

**~Lauren**


	4. They?

_Previously on Just Ride_

"_Katniss is fine." He turns to the rest of the group. "But Madge isn't." _

"_I threw up this morning." _

"_She's going to be in a coma though. They don't know how long." _

"_Two down only eight to go." X told her fellow accomplice._

_So sorry that I had to do that Madgey, but it was the only way to keep Clove's mouth shut. _

_~X_

"_I think we need to take a break, Gale."_

_Poor Katniss, I guess that we can't trust all our friends after all. Huh?_

_~X_

_Wow, Clove is your life just falling apart or what? _

_~X_

_Cato closes the gap between them. _

"Well Annie I am very happy to tell you that you go back to your vacationing after your next checkup. You will have to take some medicine but your parents have already picked up your medicine." Annie smiles and sits up. "But you can't do a lot of things, like go to the beach, or go to the amusement park."

"So, I'm on bed rest?" Annie groans.

"It's okay, you just can't do a lot of things you could have done. And with that you are ready to go." She cheers and Finnick helps her off the bed, she had already changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Let's go see Madge." Finnick says helping her down the hall. His arm was around her waist and his other hand on her arm, guiding her down the hallway.

**xXx**

"What are we going to do?" She exclaims throwing her hands in the air.

"What is the matter with you?" He asks the accomplice when he walked into the room.

"They're getting onto us." She mumbles and the other's eyebrow rises.

"And how do you know that?"

"She sent us a text." She says passing him the Samsung Galaxy.

"I know that there is more than one and one has blonde hair, so you better watch your back. Clove." He reads as the THIRD comes into the room. "No, no, no. this wasn't supposed to happen. We need to do something."

"Really, I thought that we were going to just sit around drinking lemonade while working on our summer tans." She says sarcastically and slaps him upside the head. "You are such an idiot."

"What are we going to do?"

"I say that we recruit. There has to be more than just us that have a grudge against Clove."

"Or, we could start to terrorize the others. Katniss is just plain annoying, Madge is a brat, and Jackie is a smarty pants."

"You forgot Annie."

"Well, do you have anything against Annie Cresta? Panem's Sweetheart, Annie Cresta."

"Maybe we could use that."

"I like the way you think." The group laughs.

**xXx**

_Hey Ann, remember me? I'm your worst nightmare._

_P. S. Tell Clove that I said hi._

_~X_

Annie looks around the waiting room for the raven headed girl. She spots her sitting next to Cato, playing on her phone.

"Clove, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Clove looks at her weirdly but nods and follows her into the hallway. Once they are in the crowded, yet deserted, hallway Annie shows her the message. "Who is 'X' and why is heshe telling me to say hi to you?"

"First off I have no idea. Seconds of all, you cannot tell anyone at all. Third of all, what is a 'heshe'?" Clove asks her and Annie shrugs.

"How should I know?" she says and Clove looks at her dumfounded. "Who else knows about this?"

"Cato and you," She says. "but for all I know this 'heshe' could have come after some of the rest of us and they just haven't said anything."

"That's true, how long has this been going on?"

"Since the beginning of the summer. At first it was just like messages not even threatening just like 'having a good time? I am' or 'I saw you at the beach' you know stuff like that." Annie nods. "Also we think that it may be more than one person, three to be exact. Glimmer ban Buran, Cashmere and Gloss Smythe."

"How do you know that?"

"When we were eating breakfast yesterday, I was getting some and I threw up in the bathroom, but before I could leave, a flash went off, and all I saw was some golden not blonde but golden, wavy and full hair."

"That practically just described Glimmer's hair."

"How do you know that?" Clove asks and Annie shrugs.

"Believe it or not but Glimmer and I used to be pretty close when we were in cheerleading together like two years ago." Annie says. "I used to fish braid her hair before practice because she couldn't. I would have to brush her hair at least twelve times before I could even start. And her hair isn't blonde, it's more like a light bronze."

"That was such a vivid description." Clove says. "Is Cashmere's hair blonde?"

"Platinum." She keeps hit short and sweet. "And if Cashmere's involved I can probably guarantee that she roped Gloss into the whole thing, too."

"You're right." Clove mumbles. "Are you at all close with Cashmere or Gloss?"

"Well Gloss wants to, you know, get with me." Annie looks down.

"Wait, what?"

**xXx**

"Madge, have you gotten to see any of your text since you woke up?" Clove asks when the door closes behind the nurse. Madge nods. "Have any of them been marked with an 'X' at the end?"

"Well, there is one. It was the only one that I received." She pulls her phone of the bedside table. "At first I decided that it was just like some kind of prank, I thought that the crash was an accident and then one of the cops came up and I had to answer questions. When they told me that the car rammed into the car, I knew it was serious."

"So sorry that I had to do that Madgey, but it was the only way to keep Clove's mouth shut, X." Clove reads.

"What does that mean, Clove?"

"Someone is just being like an extra mean bully that is the easiest way to explain it." Clove sighs. "Now three people know. Cato, Annie and you."

"What did X say to you?" Madge asks Annie.

"To tell Clove that it said hello."

"Who calls you Madgey?" Clove asks.

"Annie used too, but then I asked her to stop. That's what my mom used to call me." Annie nods. "So, when cashmere and Gloss found out, that's what they called me from sixth grade on."

"So, that's who x is. Glimmer, Cashmere and Gloss." Clove shakes her head. "But why would they basically tell us who they are?"

"Maybe when school starts, they want us to be afraid when we see them in the halls." Annie suggests.

"Okay before we do anything else, I need to go get Cato. I don't want to leave him out of anything." Clove says and the two other girls nod.

**xXx**

_Better be careful of who you choose Kitty, you don't know who you can trust. _

_~X_

Katniss's eyebrows meet in the middle. She looks over at Gale and then Peeta. Did she make the right decision? Was Madge trying to manipulate her? Was she serious when she said she didn't want her to break up with Gale? Why was her life such a mess? Why was she asking herself questions?

Katniss sighs and stands.

"Where are you going?" Marvel asks. She looks at him and fakes a smile.

"I'm just going to the vending machine." She lies.

"Can I come? I haven't eaten since like, an hour ago." Jackie asks. Katniss nods and Jackie meets up with her midway. They walk in silence. "You aren't going to the vending machines, right?"

"How did you know?" She asks and Jackie raises an eyebrow. She was always the smart one. "Never mind."

"That is what I thought." She pulls out her phone and plays with it for a little bit. She then holds it in front of Katniss and she reads.

"Hey, girl, you should probably help your little friends. They aren't having such a good time with this summer. X." She sighs at the end, handing the phone back to Jackie.

"Who's X and what does she want?"

"How do you know that it's a girl?"

"I don't know, I guess that they are because girls normally are meaner to each other." Katniss look at her with a small smile.

"Okay, so do think this is the first time whatever it is has done this to someone?" Jackie shrugs and just when they are turning around, they hear a voice.

"X has gotten you, too?"

**A/N: So, I absolutely LOVE this episode because it took so long. i hope you loved it too. If it is you're first time reading I hope you leave a comment my goal for this story is at least 100 comments and 30 followers. I love all of my followers.**

**So, thanks to:**

**BamSQUARED**

**Career with a heart**

**CharmeDivergence**

**Clato 27**

**ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear**

**Juliet's Shadow**

**Maia Crazy**

**OdairBear**

**Readinglover96**

**SilentHeartClato**

**Song of a Song**

**TurtleThompson**

**Woody250599**

**Cherrycolahoneykisses**

**eskimogirl15**

**Along With:**

**Clato and Everlark Forever**

**The Other Katniss Everdeen (I love that name)**

**I hope that you all love and comment on my story.**

**~Lauren**


	5. How Many Secrets Can One Person Hide?

**Read the Author note. **

_Previously on Just Ride_

"_So, I'm on bed rest?" Annie groans. _

"_They're getting onto us." _

"_And how do you know that?" _

"_I know that there is more than one and one has blonde hair, so you better watch your back. Clove." He reads as the THIRD comes into the room._

_Hey Ann, remember me? I'm your worst nightmare._

_P. S. Tell Clove that I said hi._

_~X_

"_Who else knows about this?" _

"_Cato and you," _

_Glimmer ban Buran, Cashmere and Gloss Smythe._

"_So sorry that I had to do that Madgey, but it was the only way to keep Clove's mouth shut, X." Clove reads. _

_Better be careful of who you choose Kitty, you don't know who you can trust. _

_~X_

"_X has gotten you, too?"_

"Guys, we have a HUGE problem!" Clove exclaims walking into the room. Katniss, Jackie and Cato follow behind her. She sits and hands Annie Katniss's phone. Cato comes up behind her and starts to massage her shoulders. She quickly shoves him off.

"What is 'X's problem?" Annie asks handing Cato the phone.

"X is ruining my life." Clove exclaims. Then her phone beeps, she unlocks it. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Babe, what's the matter?" Cato asks as Clove looks out the window of the door.

"Read this." She hands Cato the phone just as beeps. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

"Hey." Annie exclaims, she hates cursing.

"Sorry."

"Oh, Clove that is so mean of you to say. X. and then they sent, oh no we aren't kidding you. "He sighs. "Well, they just confirmed there is more than one."

"What are we going to? They can't just keep terrorizing us like this." Clove sighs and falls into Cato's lap. He embraces her and lets her burry her face in his chest, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Maybe we should just ignore it.' Jackie suggests, braiding her hair. "And then once school starts, they will back off."

"Maybe she's right." Katniss says.

"This is Jackie we are talking about, obviously she's right." Madge sighs and rubs her head. "I just don't get what they want with us."

"Me neither." Annie says, just as her phone beeps. She opens the message and her eyes go wide.

"What's the matter, Annie?" Cato asks. She looks up and puts her phone away.

"Nothing."

**xXx**

"Where is everyone?" Finnick asks from the waiting room. It was only him, Marvel, Peeta, Gale, Thresh, Ryan, Prim and Rue. Where are the others? He thought to himself.

"Yeah it's like they just disappeared." Thresh observes. Just as he says this Annie comes from around the corner and sits next to Finnick. Thresh, Peeta and him look at her questionably as Jackie and Katniss walk in, both holding a candy bar and chatting about Ryan Reynolds and Channing Tatum's abs. "Where were you guys?"

"Oh, we went to get some candy." Jackie lies holding up her Hershey's Cookies and Crème bar to show them. "And we got side tracked."

"With what?" Finnick interrogates them.

"Something that you don't have to worry about every month, Finnick." Katniss says and Finnick and the rest of them shut up.

"Where's Clove and Cato?" Marvel asks after a little while.

"Talking to Madge." Annie answers, closing her eyes a little. Finnick puts his arm around her and lets her rest her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"About time to go." Thresh says looking at his watch.

"Wait, where are you, Annie?" Marvel asks and Annie pales.

"Oh, I was just exercising my leg." She lies and everyone sees right through it, but leaves it and gets ready to leave.

"I'll go get Clove and Cato." Jackie says as her phone beeps. She gets up and walks to the hall of Madge's room.

**xXx**

"So, what'cha got big shot?" She asks him and he sighs showing her a picture of Annie and him making out at a party their junior year. "Nice."

"And I already sent it." He whispers in her ear looking over at the group of teenagers sitting in the waiting area. They all just sit there for a moment while they wait for Annie to come back with her crutches. She quickly comes in and quickly takes her seat next to Finnick, leaning her head on the wall. The two siblings sigh. "What are we going to do with her?"

"We are going to have to get Annie to come to our side, but I don't know how we will be doing that."

"Shit." He mumbles when Annie gets back up goes down the hallway that she came from. Everyone had returned already and it looked like everyone was getting ready to leave. So, he got up and his dear twin sister tries to stop him, but to no avail he makes his way to Annie. He keeps his head down so that no one will notice that he is there.

**xXx**

"You." Annie gasps turning around when a hand clasps her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Annie, you look so surprised that I am here." Gloss smiles sickly. "What's the matter, Annie? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No, and frankly I would absolutely love it if you would stay out of my life, or better take me and leave everyone else alone. That would be the best thing that you could do right now." She says and he puts a hand over his heart and puts a hurt expression on his beautiful face that makes all the girls go loco.

"You know Annie, if mommy and daddy knew about what we used to do when we were fourteen and what actually happened, they would be pretty surprised that there little Ms. Sunshine got pregnant. They would be even more surprised that their _christan _daughter got an abortion."

"I had a miscarriage. Why do you care anyway?" she asks pointing her finger into his chest. "You left right after I told you about the baby."

"Well, Annie, darling I want to make it better. I want to get back together and make everything better between us." He smiles and places a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugs him off.

"Who else are you working with?" She asks and he shrugs. "Do not place this game. I could call the police. You cannot mess with me and then just think that you can make your way into my life and expect me to let you. You chose what you wanted and I love the path you took, because if you hadn't left I would have three kids before I was 18."

"Annie. Don't play that card you wanted to."

"You got me drunk."

"But you begged me." He taunts her and backs her up to the wall and slides and hand down to set on her ass. "You slammed me down onto your bed and we did it, and you begged the whole time for more."

"You. Got. Me. Drunk." She spits in his face and he backs away when he hears footsteps. "Stay out of my life. Thank you. And I would appreciate it if you, your sister and whoever else you are working with would just plain stop. Because right now, your chances of winning are very slim."

"Annie." A voice calls and they both look up and see Jackie making her way toward them.

"Well, I will see you later Annie." Gloss says and walks off. Annie stands there and just leans against the wall.

"Annie, it will be okay."

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhh, drama. So Annie had a miscarriage, with Gloss's baby. Muahahahahaha, I am evil. So now we know who X is. The mystery is over but is the drama and the summer? I don't think so. I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Special thanks to:**

**BamSQUARED, Career with a heart, CharmeDivergence , Clato 27, ItsAllInYourHeadMyDear, Juliet's Shadow, Maia Crazy, OdairBear, Readinglover96, SilentHeartClato, Song of a Song, TurtleThompson, Woody250599, Cherrycolahoneykisses, eskimogirl15, louiseamay, mycampnameisclove**

**Also to Clovelyshannonigans for letting me to adopt this. I will probably write a couple more chapters until the summer will be over for the crew and school starts in honor of the summer being over for me. I got a review that said that I was lucky to be back in school and all I could think was that this person needs a little reminder of what school is. **

**Also thank you to all that review, such as Clato and Everlark Forever, The Other Katniss Everdeen, Juliet's Shadow, Career with a heart, OdairBear, TurtleThompson and all the guest that don't have an account that will comment on a lot of the chapters that I post. **

**PM, Review, View, read my other stories because I am up to over 7, 000 views for all of my stories. **

**Happy Labor Day to all that live in America. **

**~Lauren**


End file.
